La nave de los tontos
by Arkaham
Summary: DhokoxShion Un curioso evento hace que dos almas se reencuentren. ¿habrá algo mejor que los chapulines asados?


Dhoko & Shion

U/U es la primera vez que incursiono con ellos... :P y esta vez les pongo el cuento corto... . porque después me olvido.  
Besos

**La nave de los tontos...**

El terreno era demasiado escarpado, la noche silenciosa en partes, pero... había sonidos que no podían interpretar...

Shion con su calma, y sus hermosos ojos clavados en la obscuridad aguardaba paciente a una señal inaudible, cualquier cosa pero una señal... y es que desde hacia varias noches venia escuchando aquel sonido, era terrible... era demasiada para él...

Esos extraños ruidos solo venían detrás de su hogar... y solo se oían pasada media noche...

¿rayos quien o que era?

Camino lentamente con pasos lentos y temblorosos, solo llevaba consigo lo primero que encontró por arma, el miedo y la incertidumbre hicieron que esa noche finalmente se decidiera a hacer algo, al menos a averiguar de que se trataba el asunto...

Pero rodeo la casa en un lapso de varias horas y no encontró nada, absolutamente y el sonido seguía allí, era como si saliera de todos lados pero a la ves de ningún otro...

Suspiro, allí admirando ese extraño fenómeno, ese extraño sonido...

- basta basta basta- se oyó a alguien gritar, alguien al que Shion no pudo identificar ese primer momento hasta tenerlo delante suyo, por unos instantes, el cual le dedico una fugas sonrisa e hizo diferentes maromas y acrobacias alrededor del hogar de Shion...

Shion no podía creer la habilidad del chico y mucho menos, que en toda la calle nadie aparte de él se percatara de tales ruidos...

Que vecinos tan dormilones!

En breve Dhoko termino lo que estaba haciendo y regresaba caminando como si nada, hasta ese momento Shion se dio cuenta que el muchacho de cabellos cafés usaba una bata de laboratorio y usaba pantalones de buena marca y en sus manos parecía traer una especie de frasco...

El chico se detuvo enfrente del mayor y le mostró el frasco, que parecía vacío...

-siento si lo molestaron – ofreció disculpas – soy Dhoko y hace unas noches se escaparon y...- se contuvo al ver la cara d sorpresa del otro, preguntándose el porque de ella, si era por lo que fuera que tenia en el frasco o por ... -¿señor?

-¿qué...- el pobre Shion parecía haber despertado de un sueño y es que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan alguien y con una cara tan bella como la ese joven y oírlo hablar con calma pese al extenuante ejercicio que había realizado apenas unos momentos...

-¿no le causaron problemas o si? – volvió a preguntar Dhoko – sabe... estas cositas pequeñas son inofensivas, producen un sonido que solo puede ser escuchado con la ayuda de una maquina...

Finalmente callo en cuenta de que le pasaba al otro,...

-¿las puede oír? – pregunto mas curioso, y Shion asintió no supo muy bien, y es que apenas podía despegar sus ojos de este chico

Dhoko se la tomo de ligero y tomo la mano de Shion, ya le ayudaría a relajarse y superar aquello, lo llevo a una cafetería o mas bien bar, la única que quizá estaba abierta en muchos cuadras a la redonda de ese enorme pueblo casi ciudad al oeste de la hermosa Londres..

En el bar ya había pasado la famoso toque de queda y ahora solo vendían bebidas calientes y algunas cosillas que los habitantes pudieran necesitar, a esas horas, cosa probable ya que todos eran demasiado precavidos..

Aquel dúo entro y se sentó en el nicho mas alejado y del lado ciego del bartender, pidiéndole un par de cafés calientes.

Dhoko una ves mas se quedo mirando la extraña actitud del otro, y no podía negar que tenia unos bellísimos ojos y unas extrañas cejas... un color poco común en la zona... pero es si, muy hermoso...

-¿señor? – una ves mas pregunto, mas Shion tenia toda su concentración en el frasco... en cosa de instantes con la voz de Dhoko Shion alzo su mirada y la dejo clavada nuevamente en los ojos de Dhoko...

No era que le molestase esa mirada al contrario le fascinaba, sino que... no había logrado sacarle una sola palabra ni su nombre nada...

Dhoko suspiro, eso era demasiado extraño debió del café y sacó de su bolsa una pequeña campanilla y dentro del frasco aunque no se viera, la actividad ceso por completo... y esto para Shion significo una especie de libertad...

-¿qué... que son esas cosas? – pregunto, dirigiendo curioso su vista al frasco e hin a poner una mano en el frasco, mas Dhoko se la intercepto...

-Es una variedad de luciérnagas – empezó – las hemos mejorado en el jardín botánico y al parecer han desarrollado un sonido especial... y me parece extraño que pueda oírlas ...señor..

-Shion.. – contesto fascinado con la historia – emiten un sonido de lo mas peculiar – admitió – desde hace vario días que las oigo... pero... no las veo

-Eso es lo mas extraño del asunto –añadió Dhoko

Ninguno de los dos hasta ese momento había separado ese toque casual que había iniciado unos momentos ambas manos seguían juntas y de manera inconsciente parecían propinar suaves caricias la una a la otra.. como si..

Como si ya se conocieran

Shion giró un poco viendo ese maravillo gesto, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Dhoko siguió la vista... siguieron un poco mas así...

Era tan cálido, tan hermoso ese calor que la mano del otro producía, tan suave esas caricias.. tan ... extrañadas..

-¿extraño? –pregunto Shion movido por la curiosidad...

-si veras, tratábamos de obtener una nueve de especie de luciérnagas y... – se perdido en medio de su explicación concentrado en aquellos ojos, que estaba mas que seguro que los estaba viendo por primera vez.. pero

-¿nos hemos visto antes? –Fue Shion quien saco la pregunta clásica del reencuentro pero que en ese momento era bastante necesaria, y es porque ambos tenían ese extraño sentimiento de haberse conocido en otra ocasión, aunque en esa vida jamas se habían visto hasta esa noche..

-¿También tienes esa sensación? –Dhoko se dio permiso de hablar con más confianza ante esa extraña sensación, y Shion sencillamente asintió

Había algo en los silencios de Shion que era fácil interpretable, fácilmente leído... y esto a Dhoko le pareció aun más extraño, él como científico no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sensación, pero tampoco le desagradaban del todo...

En un momento estaba embobado Dhoko con sus pensamientos y al otro encontró sus labios atrapados por los de Shion en algo que lo desarmo completamente, era algo que jama se hubiera esperado de alguien que apenas y conocía... mas sin embargo, le trajo un fuerte recuerdo de haber besado a este mismo hombre con la misma pasión que le despertaba...

Dhoko solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar...

**-"cof cof"-** un toser a lo lejos los interrumpió, y ambos se sonrojaron, el vendedor se acercaba algo apenado..

-es la hora de cerrar disculpen – dijo como si nada hubiera visto... y la verdad que lo había visto todo y no sabia como hecharlos, pues si alguien se enteraba de una parejita en el bar seguro que lo corrían al otro día...

Dhoko tomo el frasco y a Shion para salir del lugar agradeciendo la "hospitalidad" caminando hacia cualquier lado había que.. encontrar respuestas a esa extraña situación

-Seguramente nos conocimos de niños – trato de explicarse Dhoko, a lo que Shion negó con la cabeza.

-Hace unos días que me mude a Inglaterra, viví en la India toda mi vida y hasta hace unos días me dieron permiso de residir en esta ciudad... -Explicó con cierta elegancia Shion, quien vio su reloj... –estuvimos demasiado tiempo hablando

El solo comenzaba a asomarse a sus espaldas y era la gran prueba que necesitaban, la noche había terminado

-tengo que irme – declaro Shion algo asustado, y sin más hecho a correr a su hogar. Y es que tenia que arreglarse para su trabajo, ese iba a ser el primer día de trabajo y no le parecía correcto llegar tarde o faltar..

Algo que Dhoko no pudo impedir y trato de seguirlo pero, Shion era demasiado rápido y el a veces despistado, no encontró la casa en ese mar de casas iguales, ni a Shion su aguja en el pajar.. quería volver a verlo a encontrarlo y explicarse ese sensación que nacía al no tenerle cerca...

* * *

Hacia menos de 5 días que Shion se lamentaba el haber corrido así, el haber dejado a Dhoko sin siquiera dejarle algo con que contactarlo y en esas noches ahora lo que no le dejaba dormir eran los sueños...

Sueños sobre tierras verdes y hermosas, montañas nevadas que se teñían de oro con el atardecer, hermosos lagos espejos del cielo, nubes de algodón...

Una tierra que estaba seguro que no existía en la tierra y le traía cierta nostalgia, y eso le quitaba el sueño.

En esos días, aun desvelado no sentía tanta la pesadez de estar desvelado sino mas bien una extraña ansiedad de seguir despierto y ver esas imágenes sin cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar y disfrutar...

Aquel trabajo tan sencillo del cual solo contrataban extrajeron había sido literalmente el sueño de Shion y cumplía con todas las expectativas e incluso ¡mas!

Que hermosa era la vida... pero, ahora faltaba algo..

Dhoko por su lado no dejaba de ver las luciérnagas y suspirar en recuero de aquel bello hombre, de esos ojos de esa voz... y se lamentaba no poder recordar donde estaban... ni de apuntar la dirección...

¡si lo había hecho en las otras porque en esa no!

Peor no se podía sentir... y aunque gastabas sus horas trabajando para sacarse a Shion de su cabeza era por demás imposible.

Pues bien, esos dos decidieron que saliendo del trabajo irían a un lugar distinto para comer y sus pies los llevaron a un bar...

El mismo bar en el que habían pasado casi toda la noche simplemente viéndose. Shion fue el primero en entrar, y no paso desapercibido a vistas curiosas, pues aunque no lo admitiese era un hombre sumamente hermoso, y decidió que lo mejor era ir a uno de los nichos del bar... en Londres se come exquisito en los bares

Una hora después arribó Dhoko aun con su bata blanca de laboratorio, algo bastante común en esos rumbos, pues aunque la ciudad era chica había cientos de laboratorios en los alrededores y eran demasiado común ver a los hombres de ciencia andar con su bata por todos lados, y curiosamente camino al mismo nicho en el que se encontraba Shion.

Ambos se miraron con cierta sorpresa, con cierta alegría y...

Expectación

-¿cómo es posible que...? -preguntó fascinado Dhoko por tal casualidad

-debe ser el destino – murmuro Shion esbozando una sonrisa... -¿ luciérnagas?

-hambre –

Definitivamente, entre mas tiempo pasaban menos palabras necesitaban, como si un viejo vinculo se restableciera.

-tuve un sueño – declaro Shion mientras era servido aquel estofado irlandés – y estabas en él

¿curioso no?

-¿sobre mi? –Preguntó Dhoko ordenando exactamente lo mismo para él..

-si un sueño... – comenzó... – que viéndolo bien no era un sueño sino extraños recuerdos olvidados que regresaron de un inconsciente sepultado por el olvido del renacer

"Era un país que no encuentras en ningún mapa, ni en ninguna leyenda, un país antiguo, antiguo como la misma tierra y extenso como uno de los actuales, en medio de los océanos, con el mejor clima que pudieras imaginar, variado pero el mejor. Tenia bosques, pastizales selvas montañas cerros.. todo lo que has visto con tus ojos pero jamas tan cerca o en perfecto equilibrio.

En ese continente había un país, un país habitado por una raza de gente parecida a los hombre pero a la vez tan distinta, eran hermosos, sumamente hermosos e inteligentes, en las noches desprendían una luminosidad propia y en la día emanaban paz...

Una paz tan utópica y perfecta...

Esta raza vivía en pueblos, manteniendo perfecta unidad con la naturaleza, respetaban a los arboles, bebían el agua de los manantiales y comían lo que los arboles les ofrecían, a los animales les trataban como hermanos como miembros mas de la comunidad y no se les cazaba ni daba muerte...

Pero ellos convivían mas con las luciérnagas.. pero no como los que conocemos, sino como luciérnagas que atrapaste el otro día en mi casa"

Un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de Shion mas siguió en su narrativa poco después, sin dejar de mirar la hermosa mirada de Dhoko..

-pero era diferente tus luciérnagas parecían volverme loco, su sonido era mas como el berrinche de un niño que noche tras noche pide a sus padres un juguete que no pueden comprar.. en fin...

"Las luciérnagas en ese país parecían ser como de culto, las idolatraban y cuidaban como si fuesen algún dios reencarnado, a veces entrenaban a otros insectos para protegerlas, porque a los insectos los consideraban hermanos inteligentes y muy sabios...

en esa sociedad, si he relacionado bien, era hijo de uno de esos sacerdotes de luciérnagas y debía aprender todo lo relacionado con ellas, pero también debía aprender a protegerlas porque existía una creencia popular de algún día ellas enseñarían el camino de regreso a casa... es parte Dhoko sinceramente no la entendí y los recuerdos no dicen nada mas al respecto, como si esa parte de chico no la hubiese querido aprender o le tenia miedo a seguir recordándola.. no lo sé con sinceridad y aunque me esfuerzo nada he conseguido..

Solía jugar en mis años de juventud en las afueras del templo, aprendiendo de mi padres, de mis maestros y de otros sacerdotes de mayor edad, y aunque era tranquilo de temperamento no temía por aventúrame mas allá de los limites de mi pueblo.

Y cierto día mientras recitaba mis mantras, por así llamarlos, la luciérnaga del templo escapo y como no había nadie mas que yo, no tuve mas remedio que ir tras ella, no porque las quisiéramos tener siempre en cautiverio, sino porque teníamos las costumbre de nunca dejarlas solas, razón por la cual siempre había muchos sacerdote en los templos unos estaban de día mientras otro descansaban para esta de noche..

Ese día te digo, me habían dejado solo con la luciérnaga por unas horas, no te negare que en esas horas de soledad pude disfrutar de una soledad extrañamente mística y arrebatadora hermosa, su danza errática en el templo su luz multicolores... y había veces que me parecía escucharla cantar...

Un canto suave, muy hermoso y me dirás loco, pero escuchaba palabras en esa melodía

No supe exactamente como paso, pero cuando mi cuenta ya estaba corriendo tras ella por el campo, el atardecer me favorecía seguirla, ni perderla de vista, mas mis pasos caían constantemente en trampas de pasto y piedra, mas de una vez caí en mi carrera desesperado por alcanzar a la luciérnaga nunca fije atención en e camino o en algún rastro de como volver a casa...

Finalmente tras varias horas creo yo, se detuvo y revoloteo en un estanque, lentamente para no asustarla me acerque tal cual gato en caza acerque mi mano a ella y ella acepto mi ofrecimiento y se posó en ella...

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de todos lados y a la ves de ningún lado, el agua estaba agitada, el viento producía extraños sonidos en la copa de los arboles... y me pareció ver luces por todos lados... luces de todos los colores imaginados posibles cegando mi vista, fue un instante menor al e un parpadeo, una sensación de vacío al siguiente...

Desperté en una tierra completamente diferente, extraña a mis ojos y cualquier otro lugar que conociese por experiencia o que haya leído.. con una enorme resaca en la cabeza.. si es que se podía llamar así pero estoy seguro que es a lo que se parecía, era tremendo el dolor de cabeza, la sed insaciable..."

Shion se detuvo en esta parte del relato para recibir su pinta de cerveza y beberse al menos la mitad de ella d un solo trago, era extraño estar contando una historia así a alguien que apenas y conocía, a Dhoko que según sus sueños le recordaba...

* * *

-Arriba perezoso ... DHOKO ya levántate!

-ya voy ya voy... –un día más... un día mas de entrenamiento y pronto estaría listo para participar en las pruebas y convertirse en un guerrero, Dhoko se levando de la cama como cualquier otro día, se desperezó como siempre y salto de la cama con mucha energía, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, como siempre una playera holgada y un pantalón, presumible del día anterior...

El joven muchacho salió de aquello que llamaba casa, una choza mas bien pequeña la cual solo tenia dos secciones una para las camas y otra para comer, él al igual que los otros tenia usar el río cercan para tomar una ducha y como estaban lejos de algún pueblo o una ciudad sencillamente no tenían problemas de ser visto.

Tras la buena ducha regresar ingerir algo, uno de esos panecitos chinos, una bolita de masa de harina rellena de carne y verduras que había preparado el día anterior salió de la casa apurado, supuso entonces que quien lo había despertado había sido uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento... le alegraba el corazón tener tan buenos amigos

Por alguna razón ese día decidió usar su atajo, sabia que iba un poco tarde y ese atajo que cruzaba el bosque seguramente le ahorraría unos minutos, quizá hasta media hora si se daba prisa. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

En breves minutos llego al campo donde habían sido citados, se sintió un apenado, al parecer era el último en llegar, pese al atajo. Eso le gano un buen castigo si quería hacer las pruebas.

Cada vez que Dhoko realizaba el castigo, siempre se decía que era para proteger a su amada tierra, china de los ataques de los mongoles, se repetía una y mil veces que era para tener a su familia a salvo y en tranquilidad, esa era su meta y su motivo para no quejarse y dar siempre más de sí...

Mientras él como el resto de sus compañeros calentaban arduamente para esas pruebas, un soldado, al parecer de la guardia imperial apareció de la nada, los maestros se reunieron y protestaron ante las noticias que el chico les traía. Resignados dieron la noticia..

Irían a detener un grupo que había cruzado la frontera...

Dhoko y algunos compañeros fueron de voluntarios pese a las protestas de sus maestros... él como los demás quería ir...

Una marcha corta, se apreciaba el humo en los pueblos cercanos, inflamo el corazón de los jóvenes y echaron a correr y bajaron las montañas con la terrible urgencia de salvar a esas personas.. o las que quedaran.

Dhoko fue uno de los primeros en llegar y observar la terrible masacre hecha en el pueblo, toda la gente del pueblo yacía en las calles, y su sangre formaban enormes charcos, el humo obscurecía el lugar y el fuego daba la sensación de ser el mismo infierno sobre la tierra.

Alguien les hablo por detrás...

Una banda de saqueadores mongoles fuerte armados... palabras e insultos volaron.

Siguiente momento Dhoko y sus compañeros peleaban por sus vidas... aquellos hombres eran mayoría en numero, eran más fuertes y experimentados...

Y estaban armados..

El silencio se hizo de pronto, las nubes retumbaron, una tormenta cayo de improviso. Toda la mañana había sido claro y hermoso aun semejantes nubes de humo que se perdían antes de tocar el cielo azul, esas nubes negras parecían ser invocadas por magia... unos mitos de lluvia intensa truenos e incluso nieve azoto la región

El viento aulló terroríficamente, haciendo que el humo tomase diversas formas macabras... asustando a los voluntad débil... Dhoko y sus compañeros aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar al bosque... y regresar con los suyos. Sabían que era deshonra huir así del lugar.. pero algo en el viento les había gritado que aprovechasen la oportunidad...

Como si alguna divinidad los hubiera salvado de una muerte inminente...

Dhoko perdió de vista a sus compañeros y estuvo corriendo por el bosque largamente, tanto como resistió, tanto que alentó el paso hasta caminar, tratando d encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. El bosque pronto se lleno de sombras y sonidos curiosos, uno de ellos un hermoso arrochuelo, el pobre muchacho de cabellos cafés moría de hambre y de sed, mas el cansancio de la pelea y la huida le hizo pensar que ese pequeño manantial seria ideal para reponer fuerzas y saciar sed.

El sitio era pequeño, rodeado de bambúes haciendo de celda verde, apenas con espacio para pasar entre los barrotes verdes pero una vez dentro con espacio para albergar a varias personas dormidas. En la rivera Dhoko se arrodillo y comenzó a beber...

Se detuvo, algo o alguien le estaba mirando, bien podría ser un tigre o un enemigo o quizá uno de sus amigos, pero no podía darse ese lujo dado las condiciones a las que había llegado. Dhoko llevo una vez más su mano al agua y fingió deber como si nada...

En instantes golpeo el agua impulsándola delante suyo y cual fuese tigre salto sobre el espia... mas no se esperaba que del otro lado hubiese una inclinación y con su prisionero rodaron varios metros.

Una o dos horas despertó, con susto. Pero sus sentidos le exigieron calma, el bosque estaba completamente obscuro salvo un pequeño fuego a su izquierda, y poco de luz estelar sobre su cabeza. Dhoko miro el fuego y advirtió que en una hojita había algo que le recordaba a fritas y con el hambre que traía, no dudo en embucharse todo el contenido...

-Despues de todo no quedaron tan mal – una voz suave y clara sonó a sus espaldas, Dhoko termino de masticar se giro un poco, viendo ante así a la mas hermosa criatura que jamas sus ojos hayan visto, una cara hermosisima, piel casi como la nieve unos ojos verdes tan verdes como el bosque en verano y su cabello del mismo tono.. y para su curiosidad, un par de puntitos por donde deberían comenzar las cejas... –nunca había cocinado unos insectos tan raros – añadió el hermoso joven sentándose frente al otro con una agradable sonrisa haciendo a Dhoko sonrojarse por un momento hasta que cayo en cuenta que recién había pasado unos insectos... asados!

-Soy Shion – añadió el joven de cabellos verdes ante la extraña mueca que hacia Dhoko... – si quieres más recién traje más – dijo y extendió sus manos dejando ver insectos rastreros moviéndose y tratándose de escapar... –caímos por esa loma y quedaste inconsciente... gracias por protegerme

¿Proteger.. lo? le extraño a Dhoko eso, si en realidad había intentado propinarle una buena golpiza y escapar, el tono de voz del otro chico le hizo sonrojares una vez más... Una segunda mirada le revelo más cosas. Su ropa era extraña y delicada, algo sucia por haber rodado, colores alegres y festivos nada comparable con las ropas de los mongoles o de sus propia tierra, era un extranjero, un hermoso, bello adorable extranjero...

-yo... – trato de explicarse, más ante aquella cara su voz se perdía... sin saber muy bien porque...

Shion había conseguido una forma para hacer los insectos sin usar metal sacarlos del fuego y dejarlos en aquella hoja verde... tan tranquilo se veía comiéndolos...

-Es verdad... están exquisitos! – exclamo tras unos cuantos, Dhoko no sabia si darle razón o no, era su primera vez en la vida que comía insectos... y aunque no sabia como interpretarlo, no podía negar que estaban deliciosos.

El chico de cabellos verdes se levanto y se sentó a su lado, como si nada.

-Este bosque me da un poco de frío- sencillamente dijo y antes de que Dhoko pudiera decir algo, Shion se había recargado en su hombro y había quedado dormido casi instantáneamente...

Dhoko no podía creer cuanta familiaridad se permitía este joven adorable, sonrío un poco ante tal inocencia, y mejor le tomo de los hombros y acomodando a ambos de tal manera que la cabeza de Shion usase el pecho de Dhoko como almohada, él ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir en esos bosques, por lejos que estuviera de casa, estaba acostumbrado a ese frío... pero definitivamente, mirar a ese chico dormir en su pecho con inmensa tranquilidad era algo que no se acostumbraba aun..

* * *

Días y días pasaron conviviendo en el bosque de bambú, creó que de los dos fuiste el que más te sorprendiste, no había día ni hora que mi voz no escuchases como si fuese un himno, ni imitases mis costumbres, eras como un pequeño niño absorbiendo todo lo que yo hacia y que me era tan familiar como respirar o ver.

Habíamos vuelto a vivir al bosque de bambú, tras viajar largamente para ir a tu amado pueblo y encontrar de él solo cenizas y humo, nunca me diste explicación y jamas te cuestione, conserve ese silencio respetando el porque lo hacías y el porque habías decidido regresar al bosque de bambú. De hecho para mi o era ninguna molestia vivir en el bosque, pues como había dicho antes era lo más normal para mi.

Por desgracia esos días fueron para lo mas extraños, sentía un extraño silencio en la naturaleza que no escuchaba, ninguna planta me era conocida o al menos no podía reconocer, los insectos a mi paladar tenían un gusto distinto, pero innegablemente delicioso. Pero el meollo del asunto, no veía el camino que me había conducido a este lugar, y comenzaba a extrañar a los míos. A mi madre, a mi padre a mis hermanas... todos ellos deberían estar tras 10 días de ausencia, desconcertados.

Y extrañamente no sentía urgencia alguna por volver.

Era básicamente porque sentía una enorme curiosidad por tus hermosisimos ojos obscuros, tu melena desordenada y esa fuerza de espíritu que jamas había contemplado hasta ese día. Sin duda fueron días en que aprendíamos mutuamente, uno del otro, dormíamos juntos, o eso parecía porque pasaba la noche despierto admirando tu hermoso rostro hasta el punto de que dentro de mi, nacían unas enormes ganas de besarlo. Me detenía el hecho de que recién nos habíamos conocido y solo había confianza, porque estabamos unidos de una manera, por estar solos tras una experiencia única.

Un día mientras caminábamos encontramos el final de hermoso bosque y ante nuestros ojos se abría un enorme pastizal cubierto suavemente por un pastizal dorado. En mi vida había visto algo tan bello. Me abrazaste con efusividad e hice lo mismo, te me quedaste viendo sorprendido de que pudiese hacer tal acto y al siguiente instante me encontré probando el sabor de tus labios.

Era felicidad lo que derramabas y era felicidad lo que compartías. Seguimos caminando al este unos días mas que nos condujo directo a otro pueblo, allí definitivamente te volviste loco de alegría, arrastrándome contigo a ver y visitar a todas y cada una de las personas.

Supuse entonces que ese debía se tu pueblo natal.

Y fue correcto porque horas después comíamos en casa de tus padres, tus hermanas no me dejaban de ver y hermanos pequeños preguntaban como locos acerca de una guerra, una palabra que no entendía ni comprendía en ningún modo. Pero al avanzar las platicas entre tu, tus padres y tus hermanos quede horrorizado, la muerte no era natural en los humanos como en mi pueblo sino provocada a manos de otro ser humano, derramaban sangre en los campos vírgenes, peleaban sin razón aparente.

Nosotros una pelea era lo extremo, que nunca usábamos porque éramos pacíficos y prefiramos resolverlo con juegos. Todo eso me revolvió las entrañas y me sentí terriblemente mareado. Decidí esa noche salir.

Contemple en sus bosques insectos que había en mi tierra: Luciérnagas. Quede como idiota al ver tantas volar en la obscuridad, volar en una danza fabulosa sin que nadie mas las estuviese venerando. Camine hasta ellas como siempre lo hacia en los templos, del mismo modo en que mi padre y mi abuelo me habían enseñado. Las luciérnagas, parecieron contrariadas, pero pronto estaban volando a mi alrededor, me sentí tan dichoso. Era un festival de colores con las luciérnagas.

No sé bien que paso esa noche, pero recuerdo que en la noche estaba con las luciérnagas y de pronto me encontraba en una mullida cama con un trapo húmedo en mi rostro, a mi lado Dhoko dormido¡¡en la misma cama!. Me tranquilice al saberme con ropa y aun era tiempo de noche.

Me gire un poco para ver mejor tu cara, el paño húmedo resbalo y eso te hizo despertar. Tus ojos se abrieron un poco asustados, pero se relajaron al verme. Estaba demasiado confundido, y todo se aclaro para mi cuando sentí tus suaves labios en los míos. Esa noche sin duda sería la primera de muchas tantas juntos en nuestra larga vida juntos.

Seguido de ese beso, vinieron las manos apretando mis brazos, atrayéndome a tu cuerpo, sentí tu calor envolverme como nunca había sentido, la ropa fue un estorbo que eliminaste con gran destreza, tus manos quemaron mi piel en cada centímetro por el que pasaban, un nuevo calor surgió entre nuestras piernas... y...

Este punto de la historia debo omitirlo por cierto respeto a usted, Dhoko –Shion en ese punto de la historia se había teñido de un poco de carmín ante los ojos curiosos de su escucha, bebió un poco de la pinta recién triada y siguió su relato.

"A la mañana siguiente, despertamos completamente sin ropas, entrelazados nuestros cuerpos y una enorme paz que solo habitaba cuando estabamos juntos. No recuerdo otro momento así en esos sueños, ni otra sensación mejor que haya sentido en mi vida, pese a ser sueño era exquisita. Creo que permanecimos así varias horas, solo mirándonos y acariciándonos por debajo de las sabanas. El calor del día poco a poco inundaba la habitación y el aroma de panecillos recién hechos llenaba el aire. Eran de tu madre por supuesto, pero había algo en el sueño que comenzó a inquietarme a cada momento. Como cuando comienza una pesadilla, no sabes que va a pasar, pero tienes la sensación de que el miendo inunda tu mente y solo quieres despertar.

Una luciérnaga entro por la ventana, volaba débil y aterrizo en la cama frente a nuestros ojos, tu simplemente la viste y murmuraste algo, estaba asustado, la muerte de una luciérnaga generalmente significaba que una desgracia estaba por comenzar. Extendí una mano y acunar el cuerpo del insecto, siendo el mismo instante en que comenzó todo aquello.

Recuerdo que las imágenes, hasta ahora muy claras, se volvieron difusas, las sensaciones se volvieron de pánico y angustia y lamentablemente desperté. Y describí su gracioso experimento haciendo un ruido de lo más inusual"

Shion concluyo su relato, y mas de un suspiro se oyó, como defraudado por querer oír más detalles de lo que paso, el joven de cabellos morenos, Dhoko sencillamente mediaba cada una de las palabras, tratando de relacionas las palabras con algunas otras cosas, y en ese momento no le pareció plausible que fuese un hecho real, sencillamente le creyó un buen sueño con una buena coincidencia.

Sin duda ese sueño a Dhoko, le interesaba demasiado, en especial el final y que había pasado, con sus "yo" de aquel sueño o recuerdo.

Esta vez los dos hombres intercambiaron teléfonos y formas de comunicarse, Shion porque creyó que podría tener mas sueños y necesitaba contárselos y Dhoko, porque encontraba al de cabellos verdes sumamente interesante y había algo que... le "agradaba".

Dhoko regreso a su casa, con la mente llena de las palabras de Shion, de una cultura Utópica, un país en guerra, un bosque sin par y un amor separado. Decidió que, a la mañana siguiente investigaría si había alguna señal de realidad en el sueño.

"-¿qué es lo que haces Dhoko?- su mirada tan cariñosa no dejaba de ver los ojos cafés del otro, obediente a las palabras dichas momentos atrás llevo una mana a la cara del moreno imitando la suave caricia que recibía en su rostro.

-Solo una demostración del aprecio que te tengo- contestó susurrando antes de robar un beso al hermoso ser recostado bajo de si. Podía solo dedicarse a ver su hermosa cara adornado por esas pequeñas marcas en su frente, acariciar su suave piel, peinar esos cabellos verdosos o seguir con su idea y enseñarle algo que su cuerpo reclamaba desde hacia varias noches

La mano curiosa de Shion en su espalda, moviéndose tímida trazando pequeños círculos le devolvió a la realidad y la sensualidad que provocaba tener semejante belleza para si en su casa. Una ves mas guardo silencio asegurándose que su propia familia estuviese en silencio.

Y así estaba.

Un beso mas en los labios para comenzar, un jugueteo de las manos en las piernas llevándolas poco a poco a lugares provocando gemidos y contorciones involuntarias del hermoso Shion"

Dhoko despertó por el llamado intenso del teléfono al lado de su cama, maldiciendo a quien se le ocurría llamar a esas horas, en especial a la mitad de tan hermoso sueño.

-¿hola? – contestó de mala gana el científico aun a medio dormir, mirando el reloj de pulsera junto al teléfono.

-¿Dhoko? – la voz era dulcemente conocida

-Shion, estas consciente de la hora – pudo reconocerla sin ningún problema, y solo por eso quedo perdonado de todas las maldiciones que estaba dispuesto a hacerle.

-Tienes que venir

-¿qué pasa?

-ven de inmediato – urgió la voz antes de que se interrumpiera la comunicación.

* * *

Dhoko había llegado a la casa de Shion en cosa de minutos, la llamada lo tenia asustado, preocupado y nervioso, y no había porque o ¿si?

La casa de Shion estaba rodeada por bomberos, los carros y camiones formaban un muro alto tras el cual se alzaba una enorme llama dorada, no era una llama común con vivos en rojos y naranjas, era completamente dorada y su luz enceguecía a cualquiera que la viera mas de 5 segundos, los bomberos estaban desconcertados y peleaban valientemente.

Dhoko palideció al instante, paró su coche en seco y bajo a toda velocidad corriendo hacia la casa. Si tenia razón posiblemente Shion estuviese aun dentro. Un par de bomberos robustos le detuvieron al momento de cruzar la barricada, sus ojos cafés se admiraron de ver el hermoso fuego devorar con lentitud la casa y saciarse bebiendo el agua en chorros de los bomberos.

-Estoy bien – anuncio una voz a su lado, Dhoko se liberó de las manos fuertes de los bomberos solo para saltar encima de aquella hermosa visión que desprendía Shion bajo la luz dorada del fuego, sus cabellos daban un toque áureo casi divino, Dhoko se encontró por segunda vez embelesado y por primera vez feliz de ver y saber a Shion a salvo, por lo que no se contuvo a brincar a sus brazos y besarlo.

Una experiencia que en esta vida jamas se habían atrevido, por la sencilla razón que tenían poco de conocerse... y ¡eran hombres! .Shion no lo aparto momentos después, hasta que su mente ordeno a su labios cortar ese maravilloso beso, mirarlo y decidirse entre abofetearlo o pedir otro.

-Señores aléjense – grito un bombero a su derecha, Shion miro hacia la casa, el fuego dorado pareció crecer doblando la altura que tenia, Dhoko obedeció la orden llevándose a Shion lejos, a la seguridad de uno de los camiones, pero Shion se resistía.

-Ese fuego no es normal – explico entre susurros Shion – volvieron a venir las luciérnagas, esta vez las logre atrapar en un frasco, vi como se juntaron y formaron una inmensa luz que cubrió la casa, se vio maravilloso y te hable por teléfono, pero después...

El fuego rugió con furia, los silbatos de los bomberos sonaron como locos, un de ellos tomo al par alejándolos lo que pudo, Dhoko miro detrás suyo y podo ver con esas llamas doradas crecían pavorosamente, alimentándose del agua de las mangueras, avanzando hacia donde estaban.

Dhoko clavo sus ojos en esas llamas, retándolas, el bomberos se paro junto con Dhoko, pero verlo así soberbio bajo aquella luz le hizo correr pos su vida, el otro hombre de cabellos verdes, parecía hacer lo mimo, Sino entonces comenzó a correr hacia el fuego pese a las advertencias que daban los bomberos, Dhoko se ocupo de apagar los camiones y desviar el agua, como si su mente de pronto hubiese dado con la respuesta enigmática, aquellos hombres trataban de detenerlo, pero la fuerza de ese hombre de ciencia parecía sobre natural.

Sino se aventuro a entrar en las llamas, en sus recuerdos había una sensación de haber hecho algo parecido, no sabia muy bien si era parte de los sueños o era algún recuerdo reprimido, corrió entre las llamas sintiendo el calor en su piel, pero no importaba, debía ir por las luciérnagas encerradas en aquel pequeño frasco.

Un rugido y una viga cayó detrás cerrándole el paso de regreso, pero no le importo a sino, unos pasos mas y estaría en la sala donde había dejado las luciérnagas momentos antes de que iniciase aquel fuego dorado, la luz dorada distorsionaba sus sentidos y sintió frustración al comprobar que en ese montón de cenizas y llamas danzantes, apneas quedaba el recuerdo del teléfono en forma de una masa deforme de plástico y astillas ardientes de la mesa, se agacho tosiendo, el humo comenzaba a cobrarse lo suyo por haber entrado sin nada de protección. Un brillo metálico atrajo su atención, era la tapa del frasco, sin dudarlo lo tomo metiendo el frasco a sus ropas, Buscando ahora una salida.

-¡Shion! – oyó la voz de Dhoko llamarle desde su izquierda y al mirar de ese lado vio como una parte del muro había sucumbido a las llamas y era una salida fácil.

No dudo dos veces y salio de que quedaba de la casa, cayendo en el charco de agua hirviente, las llamas aprovecharon para posarse en sus ropas lamiendo su ropa..

-¡Largo de aquí! – fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer en una oscuridad absoluta gobernada por un silencio.

-Shion….. Shion….. – una suave voz le despertaba, lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se sorprendió al ver a aquellas personas.

¡Eras las personas de sus sueños!

Se incorporó y eso espantó a esos bondadosos rostros, que le devolvieron a la cama.

-Tranquilo Shion, estas bien- comento el de su derecha, el cual reconoció como su padre, detrás de el una hermosa mujer, a su derecha estaban varios hombres en túnicas blancas largas, sus cabellos hermosamente peinados resaltando sus dos marcas encima de los ojos en el lugar que deberían ir las cejas.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti hijo- añadió la dama haciendo a un lado al hombre de su izquierda, Shion conocía a estas personas de sus sueños, pero estaba realmente preocupado, ahora era la vida real.

-Eres muy valiente Shion- hablo uno de los hombres en túnica – salvaste tres de las luciérnagas sagradas- Shion vio como el hombre alzaba el frasco que había rescatado de su casa en llamas, vio disimuladamente sus ropas y sus cuerpo, encontrándolo en perfecto estado, sin un solo rasguño.

-Dhoko- pronunció suavemente, rememorando lo que le pareció unas pocas horas atrás, todos en la habitación cortaron sus murmullos al oír aquella palabra, la mujer que reconocía como su madre del sueño se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo en dulce abrazo.

-se que le estimabas muchísimo hijo, pero…. Él ahora esta en un reino mejor- Shion se extraño, por un momento miró a la mujer –lo siento, él…..

Ahora si lo entendió, ellos decían que Dhoko había muerto, pero era imposible, en cuanto despertase, el llamaría a su casa y él vendría a su lado.

-No pasa nada- reconforto el joven de hermosos cabellos verdosos acariciando la melena de la mujer, Shion tenía ese esperanza en lo más profundo de su ser, en cualquier momento despertaría. La mujer le vio extrañado al oír respuesta tan tranquila, los hombres igual plantearon esa cara de confusión. Aunque era su costumbre no lamentarse las muertas, esperaban de Shion una reacción mas que solo el hecho de ignorarles.

La mujer volvió a recostar a Shion en la cama -esta aun algo aturdido- comento ella cubriéndole con las cobijas, los hombres asintieron saliendo de aquella habitación, incluyendo la mujer, dejando solo a Shion. Pudo escuchar que hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, discutiendo hasta cierto punto de vista.

Cerró sus ojos, pensando en Dhoko si esa era la manera de volver a su mundo, a volver a verle, entonces el zumbido le llamó la atención, las luciérnagas estaban alteradas. Tomó el frasco y abrió la tapa lentamente, había jurado que había hecho agujeros a la tapa, pero en cuanto desprendió el frasco de su tapa, pudo ver que las cenizas húmedas impedían el paso del aire al interior. Las luciérnagas brillaron a su alrededor contentas de estar libres y en casa de nuevo, una a una se fueron saliendo por la ventana de su habitación.

Menos una que aun quedaba en el fondo del frasco.

Shion con cuidado la sacó, la criaturita estaba húmeda y cubierta de ceniza, le faltaban sus alas y un par de patas, apenas podía moverse. Shion sintió pena por la pobre luciérnaga, y desde el fondo de su corazón brotaron lagrimas, era como si esa Luciérnaga hubiese arriesgado su vida por las otras, y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Nunca debí encerrarlas en ese frasco desde un principio- se lamentó Shion –ojala estuviésemos en casa, allí podría encontrar una cura a tu mal, Dhoko podría- comentó acercándose a la criaturita a sus mejillas.

La criatura, la pequeña luciérnaga falleció en ese instante, como si hubiese esperado a saber a sus compañeras libres y esperar la disculpa del humano. Shion inexplicablemente se sintió terrible…

Salio de la cama, de la habitación llevándose a la pequeña luciérnaga entre sus manos, los hombres al verlo corrieron a su lado sosteniéndole, su padre y su madre también le detuvieron.

-se murió por mi culpa- balbuceó Shion, alzando la luciérnaga entre sus manos, y al decir estas palabras, vino a su mente el recuerdo de Dhoko al otro lado de aquel muro llamándole.

-Tranquilo hijo- le abrazó el hombre mas anciano de túnica blanca- el sueño ya termino, es hora que te bajes de la nave de los tontos. Shion miró al hombre con dudas y este continuo –Dhoko te trajo de vuelta, y por salvarte perdió su vida en aquel fuego…..

-Este es el sueño- argumento Shion- este es un sueño del cual quiero despertar –gritó

-Shion, entiéndelo…. Has estado soñado…. Nada de lo que vistes fue real, era un sueño…

El joven empujo a todos en su extraña sensación de confusión euforia, asustado porque ya no quería estar en ese sueño, quería volver a su realidad y abrazar a Dhoko.

-Esa sueño fue demasiado realista ¿no?- hablo una voz detrás de él –Tanto que trajiste algo de ese sueño- Shion asintió, las palabras de ese anciano sonaban tan verdaderas -Es para que nunca te olvides…- El hombre abrazo a Shion con ternura. -así algún día podrás volver- le dio confianza y Shion asintió mirando la luciérnaga.

-¿Shion?- oyó de nuevo su nombre, y al abrir sus ojos sonrió…. Había esperado mucho tiempo para eso, para ver la cara de Dhoko….


End file.
